


Squirrelflight's Guiding Star: Into the wild

by StoryOfHearts



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bluestar doesn't know what happened to her adoptive daughter but she is in protective mother mode, Family Fluff, Fear Medicine Cats, Good Tigerclaw (Warriors), Hollyleaf cursed herself to be with her mom, Hollyleaf does weird things for her mom, Hollyleaf goes with her, Hollyleaf is enjoying this, Hollyleaf kills for the sake of plot, Hollyleaf reincarnates herself, Maybe - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Poor Spottedleaf, Reincarnation, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), Squirrelflight Reborn as Firestar, Squirrelflight might be overpowered, Squirrelflight to the past, StarClan (Warriors), StarClan magic shenanigans, ThunderClan (Warriors), Time Travel Fix-It, WindClan (Warriors), Yellowfang is offering her knowledge on poisons to help, don't particularly care, like play matchmaker, mostly in the past, she has to deal with communicating with Hollyleaf half the time, so she uncurses herself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryOfHearts/pseuds/StoryOfHearts
Summary: He jumped at her, Squirrelflight’s ginger fur bunched up. The she-cat darted around, evading the tom’s claw strike, but the color around her neck snapped off. Good riddance, the she-cat thought as she jumped over the tom and twisted. Grappling onto the tomcat’s back, forcing him down to his belly. I hated the damned thing, she mentally snarled at the invasive thing.The imposter kills everyone, he won. Squirrelflight dies. So when Hollyleaf and Firestar offer to send her back in time to fix everything this isn’t what she thought would happen. Bound by the soul of her daughter, and a burning desire for a better world, Squirrelflight tries to make this life better than her last.
Relationships: Hollyleaf & Squirrelflight (Warriors), Past Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Squirrelflight/Tigerclaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Offer from ten stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He jumped at her, Squirrelflight’s ginger fur bunched up. The she-cat darted around, evading the tom’s claw strike, but the color around her neck snapped off. Good riddance, the she-cat thought as she jumped over the tom and twisted. Grappling onto the tomcat’s back, forcing him down to his belly. I hated the damned thing, she mentally snarled at the invasive thing. 
> 
> The imposter kills everyone, he won. Squirrelflight dies. So when Hollyleaf and Firestar offer to send her back in time to fix everything this isn’t what she thought would happen. Bound by the soul of her daughter, and a burning desire for a better world, Squirrelflight tries to make this life better than her last.

Squirrelflight walked the starry floor aimlessly, Jayfeather followed behind her troubled but noiselessly. Leafpool bolted by a few hours earlier, showing Lionblaze around the holy clan’s territory. The dark ginger did not follow, nether did the blind tom. Both chose to walk the Silverpelt as far as it stretches, though the reason for each is not the same.

Squirrelflight stills her paws as she stares at Hollyleaf. The She-Cat she raised slowly got up from her resting position to pad over towards her.

“Squirrelflight- I…” The black-furred She-Cat trailed off. A few moments of silence followed those two words until Hollyleaf shakes her head. “Firestar asked that you join us for a talk, I will find you and Jayfeather when the time comes.”

With a hesitant nuzzle from Hollyleaf, Squirrelflight watches the She-Cat pad off towards the previous clan leader of ThunderClan.

Time passed the She-Cat and Tom laid in silence until Lionblaze padded towards the two. With a few whispers between the two Toms, the boys left Squirrelflight to herself.

She thought back to how this had happened, was it her fault? It was her clan that did this, and as the deputy, was it her fault? Did she not do enough? Maybe if she had listened to Bramblestar- her thoughts were cut off by a black paw. Hollyleaf had returned.

Following the younger She-Cat for a few tree lengths before arriving. Firestar sat by Sandstorm’s side, Leafpool not too far away from the pair. But it wasn’t only them, Jayfeather and Lionblaze laid by Leafpool’s paws. Ivypool and Dovewing were sitting near, with Alderheart and Sparkpelt sat by the two sisters. Upon seeing her, Firestar’s green eyes light up, he pads over to his daughter.

“I'm glad to see you once more, yet it is a shame the circumstances of your arrival.” The ginger tom nuzzles his daughter gently.

“Yet this isn’t the time for catch up, I have an offer, but keep in mind you don’t have to take it.” Firestar continued.

“What is the offer?” Squirrelflight questioned.

“A chance to go back in time, and changed and fix what had occurred,” Hollyleaf stated, moving to stand by Firestar.

“I-is that possible? Can the cats of StarClan truly give that offer?” Squirrelflight stammered out.

“If ten cats willingly do what is needed then yes.” Firestar calmly claimed.

She sat there for moments, did she want to? Could she really fix things? Shortly her mind was made up, looking towards the assembled cats she nodded.

“For the clans, I will take your offer.”

Walking up to her, Firestar pressed his nose to her forehead. “To my daughter, I give you a new start, may you live long.” 

Next was Sandstorm. “To my daughter, I give you the power of change, may the stars bow to your narrative.”

“To my sister, I give you knowledge, may you know how the life stories go.” Leafpool meowed, stepping away from her sister.

“To my mother, I give you my power, may you be undefeated,” Lionblaze exclaimed.

“To my mother, I give you my power, may the dreams you walk be sweet and the feeling you know be pure.“ Jayfeather calmly meowed.

“To my mother, I give you guidance, may you never fall from your path“ Alderheart mumbled slightly as he steps away from his mother.

Sparkpelt pressed her nose to Squirrelflight’s head. “To my mother, I give you hope, may your light never go out.“ 

“To my kin, I give you my battle knowledge, may you never be beaten.“ Ivypool growled out.

“To my kin, I give you my power, may your senses know all.“ Dovewing whispered.

Squirrelflight opened her eyes, when she closed them she did not know. Staring at Hollyleaf as she slowly pads over to her, the black-furred She-Cat pressed her nose to Squirrelflight’s head. “To my mother, I give you my loyalty, may I never fail you again.“

She felt like she was going to cry, Lionblaze and Jayfeather never called her mother after their parentage was reviled, and Hollyleaf exiled herself after she revealed her parentage to the clans. She wanted to reassure Hollyleaf, it was her that failed the black-furred She-Cat, Hollyleaf could never fail her, her daughter could never.

“We give our stars to send this chosen She-Cat back to the day, while we fade she will rewrite the stars.” 

Her eyes widened, but before she could speak to stop him, the group had already repeated the words. Her world turns, her vision invaded by light.

Her ears ring, but she hears a whisper. “I give my place among the resting places, I bind my self to her to guide. As long as I’m Hollyleaf.” Then everything goes dark.


	2. Kits don’t become warriors in just a moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrelflight learns how to hunt again, hoping to relearn before she leaves her Kittypet life behind for ThunderClan. Yet it would seem that the She-Cat isn't having it easy with her new inexperienced body, thankfully, Hollyleaf is more than happy to help.

Her claws unsheathed, her tail lashed slowly, held high to not disturbed the ground. Crouched low to the ground, the dark ginger She-Cat prepared herself. One heartbeat, two heartbeats. She sprang forward, narrowly missing the mouse that ran off before she caught it in her claws, She couldn’t be more annoyed. Her tail lashed furiously in her righteous anger. Her pounce was off and she had no idea how to fix it. With a huff, she raised her head to sniff out another prey.

Hollyleaf watched watch the small She-Cat with an amused gaze, her mother always seemed so untouchable and amazing when Hollyleaf was just a Hollykit and Hollypaw. It's nice to see that even the untouchable Squirrelflight had humble beginnings. The She-Cat’s fur would spark randomly, small stars would fly out of her fur and orbit around her, then return to her black pelt. Stars shooting across her black fur, making her look like the living embodiment of the Silverpelt. Raising herself from the ground, the soul bound She-Cat walked over towards her. 

“That is not how you do a crouch Mother.” Hollyleaf mused. 

It had only been a few weeks since she had been moved houses, Squirrelflight had been taken from her mother when she was only four moons old. In two moons she would need two head two the forest to join ThunderClan. 

It had been a shock really, to wake up as a newborn kit in her father’s litter. Well, she guessed it was hers now. Hadn’t been a shock to find that she was placed in her father's body. 

Well, Squirrelfilight huffed, it was her body, same markings, and short stature, but it would seem that she had taken his place.

“This is how it's done.” The She-Cat demonstrated how to correctly hunt prey.

After some time, she managed to catch a mouse. Her form was sloppy, and Squirrelflight knew it was mostly luck that caught the mouse, but it was a start.

Hollyleaf looked on with pride. Her mother’s whispered words sparked into her ears. “Kits don’t become warriors in just a moon.”


	3. And so it starts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollyleaf enters the forest to start her mother's new life. While this goes on, Redtail dies by Oakheat's claws and Spottedleaf is given a prophecy.

Hollyleaf trailed out of the shadows, her ghostly form had its stars shooting across her fur. As she stops her paws inside the warrior’s den, she stares at the deputy of Riverclan. She leans down and whispers a few words. “The red-tailed one brought by thunder will be your downfall.” Feeling the power of her words take effect in the reddish-brown tabby, the black-furred She-Cat walks back to the two-legged place. Her work was almost down. 

___~~~___

It was a dark night, only the stars and the crescent moon illuminating the forest. Stones of all colors turned silver in the light. It was silent, only the sounds of the nearby river sounded. It would seem that the creatures of the forest had gone to sleep, all but some. The water rippled, dark shapes danced across the water’s surface. Similar shapes darkened the forest floor, rustling the flora. Silver blades unsheathed themselves from their shadowy hilts, and at a silent signal, both sides attacked.

A tortoiseshell with a ginger tail bolted out of the shadows, its claws out and ready for the attack. The reddish-brown tabby runs to meet him. A clash of claws and fur breaks out. Cats fighting cats.

“Oakheart, how dare you hunt in ThunderClan Territory!” The tortoiseshell hissed out.

“After this night Redtail, Sunningrocks will be just another RiverClan hunting ground.” Oakheart spat out.

A scream rang out, a ThunderClan She-Cat was pinned by a RiverClan cat that was lunging for her neck. Growling, Redtail yowled. “Tigerclaw, free Mousefur.”

A dark brown tabby fighting nearby let out a growl and quickly runs to free his clanmate. “Quick Mousefur, Run to camp!” Tigerclaw orders before turning towards the tom.

Mousefur runs off, visibly flinching from her wound. Tigerclaw defended his fleeing clanmate by fighting off her attacker. The RiverClan tomcat sliced his nose, Which made him stager for a moment. Yet Tigerclaw growled and lounged at the cat, ignoring the blood dripping down his nose. The dark brown tabby dug his teeth into the cat’s hind leg, causing the RiverClan cat to yowl in pain. The tom broke free and turned tail.

A cry rang out, Redtail’s body rolled down the rock he was fighting Oakheart on. Tigerclaw let out a fierce roar and was lunged at the RiverClan deputy.

“Tigerclaw!” One of his clanmates cried out, “We need to go back to the clan, There are too many RiverClan warriors” 

He gave the order. “ThunderClan Retreat!”

Tigerclaw was the last to follow, he glared at the bloody battlefield, but padded after his clanmates.

___~~~___

A grey She-Cat sat alone in a clearing. Her gaze locked onto the stars. Her ears twitched as the breathing of her Clan reached her ears.

A small in stature tortoiseshell padded out of her den, making her way towards the stargazing She-Cat.

“How is Mousefur, will her wounds heal?” The grey She-Cat asked, turning her gaze to the tortoiseshell.

“Her wounds might be deep, but she is young and strong, she will not be joining the stars yet Bluestar.” 

Bluestar sighed, looking up at the stars. “And others?” 

“Everyone will recover nicely.”

Another sigh left the She-Cat. “We are lucky that we only got a few wounded, it could have been worse. You are truly gifted Spottedleaf, we couldn’t ask for a better medicine cat.” She stared at the glistening stars. “ThunderClan has not been defeated since I have become leader, in its own territory no less,” she murmured. “These are difficult times for our Clan. Newleaf is late, and fewer kits have arrived. ThunderClan needs more warriors if we are to survive.”

“The year has only just started, and there will more kits arriving when Greenleaf comes.” Spottedleaf calmly stated.

The gray She-Cat flicked her tail. “Perhaps. yet training our young paws to become warriors takes time. If we are to defend our territory, we must have new warriors as soon as possible.” 

“Have you been asking StarClan for answers?” meowed Spottedleaf gently, following Bluestar’s gaze to the stars sparkling in the dark night

“At times like these, we need the words of StarClan to help us. Have they spoken to you?” Bluestar asked.

“Not for many moons I’m afraid.”

Suddenly, a blazing shooting star flared over the clearing, Spottedtail’s fur stood up on its ends. A black-furred cat stood in front of her, stars danced on her fur and green eyes. “With fire comes a squirrel in flight, she alone can save your Clan.” 

Then she was gone.

Spottedleaf lowered her head and towards Bluestar. “I got a message from StarClan,” she whispered. A distant look was etched into her eyes. “With fire comes a squirrel in flight, she alone can save your Clan.”

“Fire?” Bluestar echoed faintly. “Fire brings squirrel in flight? Fire is feared by all the Clans! And Squirrels don't fly! How can it save us?”

Sqottedleaf shook her head. “I don’t know.” She meowed. “That was what StarClan had shared.”

The leader of ThunderClan fixed her blue eyes on her medicine cat. “Never have I seen the day you have been wrong, Spottedleaf,” she meowed. “If that was StarClan has shared, then it must be so. Fire will bring a squirrel in flight that will save our Clan.”


End file.
